Love at the First Sight 'side story'
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. Side Story from ff author before, Love at the First Sight. An easy romance story. For the romantic couple Jung Yunho and Shim Changmin. If you dislike this couple, this story, and author, Don't Click on MY STORY! enjoy!


**Love at th First Sight**

**"Side story"**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**Shinhwa member ( for the name only )**

**An Easy Romance story**

**( based on true story )**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 5 sore, Yunho menghubungi Changmin untuk segera menemuinya di parkiran mobil. Begitu Changmin sampai di parkiran, di sana sudah ada Yunho dan 4 orang lainnya yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

" Nah ini dia manager baru kita! " seru Yunho saat Changmin menghampirinya.

" Annyeonghaseo.. " sapa Changmin pada mereka

" Nah Changmin, perkenalkan ini Lee Sung Ho, Mun Jung Hyuk, Kim Dongwan, dan Lee Minwoo.. " Yunho memperkenalkan satu persatu personil bandnya dari kiri ke kanan.

" Ya sudah, ayo jalan sekarang.. Aku sudah booking tempat biasa kita latihan.. " ajak Yunho pada yang lain " .. Nah Changmin, kamu naik mobilku!"

" Yang lain?" tanya Changmin bingung

" Tenang saja, kami bawa mobil masing - masing.. " terang Sung Ho

Changmin pun tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti Yunho ke arah sebuah mobil Mercedes sport warna hitam. Changmin sempat melirik personil band lainnya juga menuju mobil mereka masing- masing yang tak kalah bagusnya dengan mobil Yunho. Ia pun minder karenanya.

" Hay Changmin! Kenapa hobi sekali melamun sih? " tegur Yunho " .. ayo masuk!"

Changmin pun masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho.

Menilik interior yang memang di desain elegan sekaligus santai di dalam mobil Yunho.

" Maaf berantakan.. " ujar Yunho menoleh ke arah bagasi belakang.

Aku mengikuti pandangannya. Bisa kulihat seragam basket, sepatu basket, botol minum, dan peralatan lainnya bertumpuk acak.

" Kamu main basket hyung?"tanya Changmin penasaran

" WHAT?! Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku atlet basket?" pekik Yunho sambil menyetir mobilnya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Changmin heran

Changmin hanya menggeleng.

" Kamu hidup di belahan dunia bagian mana sih?! Pertama, kamu tidak kenal siapa aku... Trus sekarang kamu juga tidak tahu kalau aku pemain basket andalan kampus ini? "

" Maaf... Aku... tidak suka bergaul.. "

" Ohh.. pantas!"

" Pantas kenapa?"

" Ya pantas saja kamu hobi ke perpustakaan.. "

" Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku rajin ke perpustakaan? Perpustakaan itu kan tempat menyimpan berbagai macam buku.. Tempatnya gudang ilmu.. Bahkan kita bisa melihat dunia hanya melalui perpustakaan.. "

" Ya ya yaaa.. bla bla bla! Kamu itu cocoknya jadi pustakawan Changmin!" ejek Yunho sambil terkekeh " Lagipula.. untuk apa kamu bisa melihat dunia hanya dari perpustakaan tanpa bisa merasakan dunia secara langsung?"

_Apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang ada benarnya juga, _batin Changmin

.

.

Latihan akustik pun dimulai. Yunho yang notabene seorang vokalis tengah mengambil kursi dan gitar akustik dan membawanya agak ke depan dibanding yang lain.

Mereka memulai permainan musik mereka dengan harmonis. Changmin sempat membayangkan Chung Jae yang ada di hadapannya saat ia perform di cafe.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

**Deg!**

Tiba – tiba saja jantung Changmin berdetak kencang dan darahnya berdesir saat melihat Yunho mulai memainkan jemari panjangnya memetik dawai gitar. Saat Yunho mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi, ia menatap lembut pada Changmin.

_Oh My God! Kenapa ia sangat mempesona sekali? Pesonanya bahkan mengalahkan Chung Jae hyung, _batin Changmin.

Tanpa sadar, pipi Changmin merona dan panas. Ia seperti terhipnotis oleh Yunho.

_Kenapa wajahnya bersemu seperti itu? Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Ya Tuhan! Apa aku sudah gila?, _batin Yunho

Yunho tersenyum sambil bernyanyi dengan tatapannya yang tak lepas dari Changmin. Senyumnya sedikit terlihat seperti seringaian. Seringai yang sangat menggoda bagi Changmin yang kini mulai gugup dan resah dalam duduknya.

Tanpa terasa, 2 jam latihan sudah selesai. Semua personil band sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

" Hey Changmin, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Yunho

" Untuk apa hyung menanyakan rumahku?"

" HAH? Kok pertanyaan kamu aneh sih?"

" Loh? Justru pertanyaan hyung yang aneh! Untuk apa hyung menanyakan rumahku?"

**Plak**

Yunho memukul ringan kepala Changmin.

" Yah! Aku pikir kamu pintar! Ternyata aku salah menilai.." ejek Yunho sedangkan Changmin bingung sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya ".. tentu saja aku harus tahu rumahmu dimana! Kalau tidak bagaimana aku mengantarmu pulang!"

" Hyung.. kamu cukup antarkan aku ke kampus saja!" Changmin mulai kesal dengan Yunho yang berbuat seenaknya padanya

" Kampus? Kenapa malam – malam begini mau balik ke kampus? "

" Hyung, aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu! "

" Baiklah.. terserah kamu saja.. " Yunho malas menanggapi dan segera berlalu menuju mobilnya

Selama perjalanan kembali ke kampus, tidak ada yang bersuara di dalam mobil. Baik Yunho maupun Changmin. Jengah dengan suasana yang canggung, Yunho pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyetel musik keras – keras.

" Hyung, kecilkan suaranya " ucap Changmin dengan suara yang kalah dengan suara musik.

" APA? KAMU BICARA APA CHANGMIN?"

" KECILKAN SUARA MUSIKNYA!" teriakan Changmin kali ini benar - benar membuat Yunho shock. Teriakan Changmin benar – benar melengking keras. Membuat Yunho akhirnya menurut dan mengecilkan volume musiknya.

" Hyung aku turun di depan.." Changmin menunjuk ke arah parkiran sepeda motor

" Ohh.. jadi kamu ke kampus pakai motor? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? "

" Untuk apa aku bilang padamu?"

" ya tidak apa – apa.. Kamu mau aku tunggu atau bagaimana? "

" untuk apa menungguku? Aku bukan anak kecil hyung! Aku bisa pulang sendiri! Kamu langsung pulang saja.. Lagipula, kamu pasti lelah sehabis latihan tadi.. "

" Ternyata kamu cerewet juga ya.. " gumam Yunho

" Apa katamu hyung?"

" ah.. tidak apa – apa.. sana cepat turun! "

" Ish! Iya! " dengan kesal Changmin membanting pintu mobil yunho dengan cukup keras.

* * *

_*Yunho POV_

_Wajahnya lucu sekali saat kesal. Kekeke_

_Tunggu dulu,_

_Kenapa dari tadi aku selalu menganggapnya lucu sih?_

_Ia malu, bingung, bahkan marah pun aku bilang lucu_

Kupegang dada kiriku dan merasakan dentuman yang kencang.

Dari balik kaca aku memperhatikannya berjalan memasuki parkiran sepeda motor. Kaki jenjangnya, caranya berjalan, benar – benar membuat pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari sosok tubuh rampingnya.

Kulihat ia mulai mencoba menyalakan sepeda motornya. Namun berkali – kali ia mencoba, motornya tidak mau menyala juga. Sepertinya motornya bermasalah.

Peluh mulai bercucuran turun ke pelipis mata indahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan sosok semanis dan seindah ini.

_Tunggu tunggu,_

_Kenapa aku seperti ini sih?_

Aku mengacak – acak rambutku frustasi.

Kuputuskan untuk meraih ponselku dan menekan tombol dial.

_" halo.. "_ bisa kulihat sekarang Changmin mengangkat ponselnya

" Changmin! Ada yang terlupa! Cepat kesini! Aku masih di depan parkiran motor!" aku menutup telponku dengan penuh antusias.

Bisa kulihat di kejauhan ia mempoutkan bibirnya dan cemberut kesal. Benar – benar lucu sekali wajahnya.

Setelah mengantongi ponselnya, ia berjalan ke arah tempatku sekarang.

" ada apa lagi sih hyung?" Changmin masuk dan duduk ke dalam mobilku. "..Kenapa belum pulang juga? Atau... jangan – jangan kamu menguntitku dari tadi? " wajahnya yang penuh selidik seperti sekarang ini, bahkan tampak manis buatku. Aku rasa aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padanya. Walaupun aku tahu ini salah, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan menikmatinya saat ini.

Aku mencubit gemas pipinya.

" Yah! Hyung! Sakit! " ia mengelus – elus pipinya sekarang.

" Siapa suruh wajahmu manis begitu! " Aku memasangkan seatbeltnya

" Yah! Hyung apa yang kamu lakukan?!

" Aku kan sudah bilang tadi di telepon, kalau ada sesuatu yang terlupa.. jadi kamu harus ikut aku sekarang! "

Dengan segera aku menjalankan mobilku menuju cafe terdekat.

" hyung, untuk apa ke sini? " tanyanya penasaran

" makan " jawabku santai yang dibalas dengan tatapan horor dari Changmin.

" APA?! Jadi sesuatu yang terlupa itu, ini maksudnya?" Changmin meneriakiku sekarang

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum manis.

_*Yunho POV end_

* * *

" Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa serakus itu.." Yunho menatap heran pada makanan yang dipesan Changmin.

" Nafsu makanku memang sangat besar hyung.." jawab Changmin santai

" Tapi kenapa kamu kurus begitu? "

" Yah! Aku tidak kurus! Justru ini badan yang sangat ideal.. "

" Ya ya yaa.. terserah.. "

" Selamat makan.. " Changmin mulai menyantap lahap makannya.

" Heiii pelan – pelan makannya.. masih banyak kok.. tenang saja.. kalau kurang, kamu bisa tambah sepuasnya.. "

"Ohm.. mm... tentu saja!" sahutnya sambil mengunyah makanan.

Melihat Changmin yang makan lahap sekali, Yunho jadi tersenyum sendiri. Bahkan ia hanya menyuap makan sesekali. Karena baginya, saat ini kegiatan –mari memandang Changmin yang sedang makan- menjadi kegiatan yang lebih menarik dari apapun juga.

_Wajahnya lucu sekali bahkan saat ia makan. Mata bulatnya tidak lepas dari piringnya dengan pipi menggembul lucu yang tak henti mengunyah. Tangannya juga sibuk sekali di atas piring sambil sesekali meyuap cepat ke mulutnya, _batin Yunho

" hyung, kamu tidak makan yang itu?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk dengan garpunya ke arah piring berisi spaghetti bolognaise.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng. Kemudian ia mendekatkan piring tersebut ke arah Changmin.

.

.

Yunho kembali menghubungi Changmin untuk kesekan kali.

" halo.." jawab Changmin saat mengangkat telepon

" Changmin! Cepat ke kantin! Aku tunggu sekarang!"

Changmin hanya mendengus kesal. Tim akustik hanya latihan 3 kali dalam seminggu. Dan seharusnya hari itu, tidak ada latihan dan Changmin pun seharusnya tidak perlu berurusan dengan Yunho.

" Ada apa hyung? " tanya Changmin menghampiri Yunho saat tiba di kantin

" temanku ada yang ulang tahun.. "

" lalu hubungannya denganku apa?!"

" cepat beri selamat padanya!"

" APA?! Kamu sudah gila hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya! Kenapa aku harus memberinya selamat?"

Bukannya menyerah, Yunho malah mendorong tubuh Changmin ke tengah kerumunan orang di tengah kantin.

" Hyung! Aku tidak mau! " Changmin berusaha memberontak, namun apa daya tenaga Yunho jauh lebih kuat.

" Hye jin- ah! " panggil Yunho pada wanita yang ada di tengah kerumunan, sesaat setelah ia meniup lilin pada kue ulang tahun di depannya.

" Yunho oppa! " serunya girang saat melihat Yunho

" Chukae Hye jin- ah.." Yunho memberi selamat sambil mendorong tubuh Changmin agak ke depan

" ayo Changmin!" bisik Yunho pada Changmin. Sementara wanita itu hanya menatap Changmin heran

" Chukae.." Changmin mengulurkan tangannya memberi selamat dan segera disambut wanita itu

" ya.. terima kasih.. hmm... tapi, kamu siapa ya?" tanya wanita itu bingung menatap Changmin

" Dia juniornya Chung Jae, Hye jin- ah.. namanya Changmin, dia satu angkatan denganmu.. "

" oh Hai Changmin.. Aku Shin Hye Jin.. Belakangan ini aku jarang melihat Chung Jae oppa, apa kamu tahu dia dimana sekarang?"

Obrolan pun berlanjut.

Yunho memperkenalkan Changmin pada teman- temannya yang lain. Awalnya memang membuat Changmin risih dan canggung. Namun Yunho dengan baik hati senantiasa membuat cair suasana dan menemani Changmin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Changmin merasakan dunia yang sebenarnya. Berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

" Changmin, ikut aku! " ajak Yunho dan pamit pergi pada teman – temannya.

" Kita mau kemana, hyung? "

" perpustakaan.. "

" perpustakaan? Untuk apa?" tanya Changmin bingung

" jangan banyak tanya! Liat saja nanti! "

Sesampainya di dalam perpustakaan, Yunho mengeluarkan semua buku – bukunya dari dalam tasnya. Semua berkaitan dengan ekonomi modern.

" Kerjakan tugasku! " seru Yunho sambil memperlihatkan selembar kertas penuh perintah tugas.

" Yah! Hyung! Apa- apaan ini?! "

" Changmin, kamu kan pandai berhitung.. Jadi aku yakin kamu pasti bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan baik.. Lagipula, aku membawa banyak buku referensi untuk kamu pelajari.. Jadi... Selamat mengerjakan! Fighting! " Yunho berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang masih shock dan tak bergeming.

.

.

Setibanya Changmin di rumah, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Rasanya tubuhnya lelah sekali hari itu. Baru sedetik memejamkan mata, ponselnya bergetar.

Ada pesan masuk. Dari Yunho.

_Changmin, bagaimana menurutmu Hye Jin?_

Changmin membalas, _Bagaimana apanya?_

Yunho : _Yah! Dasar bodoh! Apa kamu tertarik dengannya?_

Changmin : _Sama sekali tidak!_

Yunho : _Apa kamu buta?! Hye Jin itu cantik, baik, dan menarik_

Changmin : _Sekali tidak, tetap tidak suka!_

Yunho : _Baiklah, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku yang lain_

Changmin : _Yah! Hyung! Untuk apa kamu mengurusiku! Aku bukan anak kecil! Lagipula ini masalah pribadiku. Dan kamu bukan siapa – siapa bagiku. Jadi lebih baik, kamu tidak usah mencampuri kehidupanku!_

Lama tak ada balasan dari Yunho. Changmin kembali memikirkan pesan yang ia kirimkan. Memang terdengar kasar. Akan tetapi itu adalah kenyataan.

Yunho : _Maaf Changmin_

.

.

_*Changmin POV_

Membaca pesan terakhir dari Yunho, entah kenapa malah membuatku sedih. Aku merasa, sepertinya Yunho sedang sedih saat ini karena perkataanku.

Tapi tidak seharusnya ia mencoba menjodohkanku dengan teman – temannya. Karena yang aku cinta hanya satu orang. Jung Yunho.

Hanya dia yang aku mau. Hanya dia yang aku cinta.

_Tunggu!_

_Apa tadi aku bilang?_

_Cinta?_

_Aku jatuh cinta pada Yunho?_

Aku memandang langit – langit kamarku. Menggenggam ponselku di dada. Memejamkan mataku.

Dan terbayanglah wajahnya. Senyuman yang terbentuk dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Mata musangnya yang menatapku lembut. Suaranya. Candanya. Gurauannya. Dan perintahnya.

Aku menikmati setiap momenku bersamanya.

Bersamanya aku merasa benar – benar seperti seorang manusia. Menjalani kehidupan.

Kulihat namanya di kontak ponselku. Jung Yunho.

Dengan cepat aku mengetik ulang namanya, menjadi My Yunho.

_*Changmin POV end_

.

.

Hari itu, Changmin sama sekali tidak diganggu oleh Yunho. Mungkin karena pesan yang terakhir ia kirimkan untuk Yunho. Agak menyesal juga Changmin akhirnya.

Saat keluar kelas, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yunho berjalan melewatinya. Yunho menggandeng seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh langsing dan kulit yang putih mulus.

Seketika saja tubuhnya menegang. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Yunho tertawa renyah menghadap wanita itu. Tawa yang sering ia tunjukkan pada Changmin juga.

Sesaat sebelum berlalu, titik mata Yunho sempat melihat sekilas pada Changmin dan segera menghentikan tawanya.

Dengan langkah gontai Changmin berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan siang.

" Changmin!" seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang

" Chung Jae hyung?"

" Hai apa kabar? Oh iya, aku dengar dari Yunho, kamu sudah berhasil menjadi manager tim yang baik sekali.. Terima kasih yaa.." Chung Jae tersenyum manis pada Changmin. Namun menurut Changmin, senyumnya sudah tidak menarik lagi seperti dulu saat ia belum bertemu Yunho.

" Ah iya sama - sama hyung.. "

" Kamu mau kemana? "

" kantin.." jawab Changmin datar

" Kalau begitu kita bareng saja.. sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke kantin.. haha.. kamu tahu kan, aku sibuk.. jadi jarang ada di kampus.. "

Changmin hanya tersenyum datar menanggapinya.

Changmin dan Chung Jae akhirnya berjalan menuju kantin. Dan setibanya di kantin..

" Chung Jae!"

" Yah Chung Jae-ah! Kemana saja kamu! "

" Yah! Chung Jae! Aku pikir kamu sudah hilang ditelan bumi!"

Hampir semua orang di kantin menyapa Chung Jae. Yang disapa hanya menyengir lebar dan segera berhambur pada teman – temannya. Meninggalkan Changmin sendiri.

Changmin memutuskan untuk duduk terpisah dari Chung Jae dan memilih tempat duduk yang agak ke pojok di sudut kantin.

Ia menghela nafas beratnya. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saja dari permukaan bumi. Kalaupun ia menghilang, ia yakin tak ada yang perduli dengannya.

" ini! " seseorang meletakkan ice capuccino di meja Changmin.

Changmin pun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang memberinya minum.

**Deg!**

Changmin seakan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Yunho kini duduk di hadapannya dan dengan santai meneguk minumannya sendiri.

" kenapa? Tidak suka?.. bukannya, kamu paling suka minuman itu? " tanya Yunho saat mendapati Changmin yang menatapnya intens.

" iya.. terima kasih.. " Changmin meminum minuman yang diberikan Yunho

" Changmin.. aku..minta maaf.. tidak seharusnya aku bersikap.."

"Tidak apa – apa hyung!" Changmin menyela " .. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.. tidak seharusnya aku berkata kasar padamu.. "

Yunho mengacak – acak lembut rambut Changmin " .. sudah.. tidak usah dibahas kalau begitu.." ia tersenyum lembut pada Changmin. Membuat pipi Changmin kembali merona.

" hyung.. kenapa.. kamu duduk di sini?"

" tidak boleh?"

" bukan begitu.. aku hanya tidak enak... kalau hyung mau bersama teman – temanmu juga tidak apa – apa.."

" tidak Changmin.. aku hampir setiap saat bersama mereka.. sedangkan aku kan jarang – jarang bertemu denganmu.. jadi... aku.. hanya ingin bersamamu.. "

.

.

_*Changmin POV_

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan aku menjadi manager tim akustik di kampusku. Dan ini saat yang dulu aku nanti – nanti. Karena dulu, aku mengidolakan Park Chung Jae, senior satu jurusanku.

Tapi kini, rasanya kakiku berat sekali melangkah. Aku tidak ingin lomba akustik ini berakhir di sini.

Karena selepas acara ini, aku bukan manager tim akustik lagi. Dan itu berarti, aku tidak akan bertemu Yunho lagi.

Drrtt drrtt drrtt..

_My Yunho Calling.._

Berkali – kali Yunho meneleponku, aku tidak berani mengangkatnya.

Kini aku di sini, di meja pojok perpustakaan. Menggenggam ponselku yang terus bergetar karena panggilan dari Yunho.

Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku di meja.

" Changmin!" panggil seseorang membuat wajahku menengadah ke atas

" HYUNG!" aku tersentak berdiri kaget dan ponselku terlepas dari genggaman.

Yunho yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponselnya, meneleponku, menilik ke arah ponselku dan terkesiap saat melihat layarnya.

_Gawat! Bagaimana kalau Yunho hyung melihat namanya di ponselku. My Yunho._

Aku segera mengambil dan menyembunyikan ponselku.

" Yah! Changmin! Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!"

" hyung, kamu sendiri, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?! Seharusnya lomba sudah dimulai sekarang!" tanyaku panik padanya.

" Yah! Aku tidak akan ikut lomba itu kalau kamu tidak ada! Ayo cepat! "

**Deg!**

Yunho menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku berjalan di belakangnya. Bisa kulihat punggungnya yang seksi di hadapanku sekarang. Ingin sekali memeluknya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di tempat lomba, semua personil bandnya yang tampak gelisah menghela nafas lega saat melihat sang vokalis memasuki ruangan.

" Changmin, kamu duduk di sini!" Yunho mendudukkanku di deretan bangku paling depan, tepat di hadapan tengah panggung. ".. Jangan pindah tempat! Dan jangan sekali – sekali kamu berani untuk tidak menatapku saat aku berada di atas panggung! _Arra?!_"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Yunho pun kemudian berjalan ke arah personil bandnya dan bersiap untuk perform.

Hingga tiba saat Yunho dan personilnya tampil, aku benar – benar terkesima mendengar lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Dengan Yunho yang manatapku intens dan tersenyum lembut.

_Midoyo chonnune banhandanun marur midoyo_

I believe...I believe that one can fall in love at first sight

_Gudaeyegen anirago marhaejiman_

Though I told you that it wasn't possible

_Narur gyongsorhage baraburggabwa gamchwowassur bbunijyo_

I only hid this thought from you because I was afraid That you would look at me as if I was careless and hasty.

_Sashir nan gutaerur choum bwaton gu sunganbutho_

To tell the truth, ever since I met you I only lived with thoughts of you.

_Onjongir gutae saenggake sarassojyo Achime nunddugo jamdur ddaeggaji han saenggakbbuniojyo_

There was only one thing on my mind From when I woke up in the morning Till when I went to bed at night.

.

.

Selesai pengumuman pemenang, Yunho menghampiriku dan menunjukkan piala juara I padaku.

" Bagaimana Changmin?" tanyanya sambil menatapku lembut

" Yaa... aku rasa kalian memang pantas menang.. kalian tampil dengan baik sekali.. selamat ya hyung! " ucapku memberi selamat.

**Plak**

Yunho memukul kepalaku. Agak sakit kali ini.

" Dasar bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku! "

" Yah! Hyung! Apa – apaan sih?! "

" hah.. sudahlah.. " Yunho segera berbalik badan dan meninggalkanku.

Apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud Yunho? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Bagaimana apanya?

_Apa... jangan – jangan..._

_Lagu itu ditujukan untukku?_

_Ah tidak! Tidak!_

_Itu tidak mungkin!_

.

.

**`nanachan**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana saudara- saudari? Gak diabetes kan?

Sebenernya ini kisah yang ada di tengah- tengah (masih dipotong beberapa scene sih) ff Love at the First Sight one shot yang kemarin. Cuma berhubung kemarin dipotong sana potong sini potong situ, jadinya gitu deh.

Sesuai permintaan, ini aku kasih side storynya. Kalo buat awal sama endingnya udah baca kan yaa dari ff one shot ini sebelumnya.

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyiin Yunho pas lomba, para Cassie tau dong yaa lagu Miduhyo..

Kali ini lebih banyak lagi nih aku pinjem nama dari pasukan orange, hampir semua Shinhwa member jadi personil bandnya Yunho. Hahaa maaf yaa. Yaah berhubung ini fanfic, jadi harap dimaklumi kalo aku asal ambil nama aja.

Last, aku minta upah revieeeewww plisss


End file.
